Kidnapper's Pleasure
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: It's hard...when you offer yourself to save somebody. It's harder...to fall over your two kidnappers with the knowledge of knowing that you [all] are both men. How sweet is that? [SasuNaru or Kibanaru fic, not decided yet, rivalry, yaoi]
1. The Offering

**Riku: I don't own the "anime" Naruto….but I will own Naruto. (The character) /Ok that it only in my dream 'cause I know that'll never happen in reality/ **

**Another story from me…yes another. This coming week we will have our finals _(pls. pray for me!)_ so all my stories will be updated after two weeks…I meant all with new chapter/chapters._(hoping!)_ That's a promise since after my finals I will be going back to a place where I left a friend. With him/her, I'll be inspired the whole month! (Unfortunately for me, it will only last for a month…)**

**Summary: Naruto is a rich martial artist. Sakura is the only daughter of Konoha's richest entrepreneur. Sasuke is a rich businessman and Konoha's number one kidnapper. **

**An incident will happen and a love will begin…**

**Character's Ages**

**Naruto 22**

**Sakura 22**

**Sasuke 23 (aka…kidnapper /1/)**

**Kiba 23 (aka…kidnapper /2/)**

**Title: Kidnapper's Pleasure**

**Chapter One: The Offering  
**

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." A deep voice broke the silence of the dark room. The wooden door creaked open and a brunette guy entered. He strode towards the desk of the other guy, smirking as he approached the shadowed figure. He dug a shimmering paper inside his pocket and reached it to him. The other took it and raised an eyebrow while looking at the picture. It showed a face of a famous lady; pink-haired, has pale skin color, emerald eyes…just the exact face of Haruno's only daughter Haruno Sakura

"So…is she our next victim?" The owner of the deep voice asked.

"Obviously…yeah." The brunette yawned and turned around to go out of the room.

"Wait!" The sitting guy stood up; his face showing by the providing light of the sun. His pale skin glowed, bangs perfectly framing his handsome face, and a spiky black hair matching his coal-colored eyes.

"Wait." He repeated. "When will we start?"

"Oh…about the time, I think we should get her before ten o'clock in the evening." The brunette guy replied and moved out of the dark room after hearing…"Let's meet at eight, Kiba."

0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0

**Around 7:00 to 8:00 pm…**

"Naruto…thanks for the wonderful date." A certain pink-haired lady beamed at the blonde-haired guy.

"I'm glad you're happy being with me, Sakura." He said while scratching the back of his head. Sakura held his whiskered cheeks and moved closer towards him. Their lips were only centimeters away, feeling each other's warm nervous breaths, they both closed their eyes and let their lips crashed into each other. Before soft lips touched Naruto's, a scream snapped him back into consciousness.

"Naruto!" Naruto trailed the scream. He can't let Sakura be in danger…ever. When he found a bunch of men wearing black suit with black masks only showing their eyes, he ran towards them and punched the nearest guy. The guy flew inches away and the attention of the other men was diverted to him. They attacked him one by one but no one succeeded in strangling him, not knowing that he is a martial artist. He ran towards the car where Sakura has been brought. Seeing his "girlfriend" (well she is not really a girlfriend. I just said that.) unconsciously sitting inside the black-tinted car, he tried opening it.

"What the hell! I can't open it!" Naruto cursed in his mind until he felt a fist was directed to hit his face. He easily dodged and turned to face the man.

"Nice instincts eh…." The masked guy smirked under his cloth covering. Naruto prepared in his fighting stance and glared at the kidnapper in front of him.

"I'm going to break your bones." Naruto spoke seriously.

"Really?...Let's try your skills." The masked guy teased and instantly moved at the back of the blonde-haired guy. He swung his leg to stumble him but Naruto jumped and twisted his body to attack him on his back. The punch didn't reach him as he countered with his arm. Their heated fight continued…with dodges and failed attacks.

"You're pretty fast." The masked guy once again teased. The blonde didn't reply instead he prepared for his next attack.

**Wang!...Wang!** (Sound of police cars)

"Shit!" The leader of the kidnapper cursed. When a punch was going to knock him, the blonde fell unconscious.

"Get into the car!" Another masked guy cried and carried the unconscious blonde. They both entered the vehicle and drove it in a very high speed. (The others who were with them, also made their escape)

**Inside a mansion…**

"Let me go!...Naruto---Naruto wake up!" A familiar voice woke up the blonde-haired guy that was now tied.

"Sakura…." He spoke softly, still fighting the pain throbbing on his head.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted again, struggling out of her kidnapper's harsh grip. This time Naruto fully opened his eyes. He saw Sakura tied up and crying loudly while the masked men were all staring at him. He tried to run towards her but then realized that he was also tied up.

"Let her go!" He shouted angrily. The "still" masked kidnappers looked at each other and began laughing.

"Do you think we're going to do that? After you almost got us into trouble?" A kidnapper (1) kneeled near him and tilted his chin to face him.

"Let her go!" Naruto cried, ignoring the banter words of the kidnapper. Sakura shouted as the rough rope gripping her hands, tightened harder.

"Don't hurt her!" Naruto spoke again, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh…look at you; beginning to cry just for a bitchy rich lady."

"Don't call her bitch…you asshole!" Naruto cried in rage. The kidnapper titled his head higher and brushed his lips against him.

"Give. Her. Pain." The kidnapper (1) smirked; demanding the order word by word.

"Ahhh!" Sakura cried in pain as the constricted rope severely cut her skin. Naruto's eyes widen as blood came down rushing the lady's wrists.

"Please don't hurt her." Now he was crying with tears streaming down his face. "I'll do anything…just pls. let her go." He pleaded in the eyes of the kidnapper who is in front of him.

Another shout was let out by Sakura…

"Stop!" Finally the leader of the kidnappers //kidnapper(1)// spoke. "We will free her tomorrow…"

"What?! Are you insane?" Kidnapper (2) asked in surprise.

"I'm obviously not. I've made my decision and besides---" He paused and looked at the blonde guy who was now a little relieved. (Just a little because you know…Sakura is the only one who was given liberty, not "also" him)

"I have better things to get myself in pleasure rather than "ransom" money." He continued and walked out of the room.

**10:45 pm…**

"What are we going to do with him, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"We, is not the right word, Kiba. The question is…what I am going to do with him." Sasuke replied before sipping his martini.

"Just as I know you…you could also lend him to me after some pleasure time with him." Kiba (grinning) teased and Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Calm down…I was just kidding." "By the way…where are we going to bring the bitch who nearly kissed the cute guy?" There was a glare again…"Ok---Ok, I mean who almost kissed the blonde guy. You're so possessive." Kiba commented.

"That lady?...Just throw her somewhere, I guess Mr. Haruno won't mind."

Before leaving, Kiba was once again called by Sasuke. He stopped at the door and faced him with half-open sleepy eyes.

"Bring the guy to me and mind you…when you strip him don't ever molest him." Sasuke strictly ordered.

"Hn…..If I can control myself." He teased lazily. "Wait, why would I strip him?"

"You're just going to take off his clothes and dress him up with a yukata. Pick the best one."

"Oh….can't your hormones wait for tomorrow night?—"

He dodged a dolphin figurine that was flying towards him and went out immediately from the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I wonder what his body looks like but I bet he's sexy. He knows martial arts just like Sasuke and me. What if I try molesting him? I guess Sasuke wouldn't be able to know." Kiba's horny mind produced different images of the blonde-haired guy and him, pleasuring themselves with their harden lengths…He chuckled as his member twitched.

"I should stop thinking about it first. I'm getting hard." He whispered to himself and rubbed his member until it went back to normal. He went to a room full of variety of clothes. Going to the bathrobe section, he grabbed a cottony white silk yukata.

"Just what I am expecting---the maid misplaced this again…oh well. It's better for him to wear a yukata rather than an ordinary bathrobe." He hanged the clothing over his arm and moved out of the hot room. He passed by the sinister hallway and stopped in front of a white-painted wooden door. He fish out the master key from his pocket and unlocked the golden knob. Skulking in silence not to disturb, a voice surprised him.

"Why are you here?" …Said the gloomy voice.

"Me? Oh well----I'm here to change your clothes." Kiba replied, laughing "unsurely", while scratching the back of his head. When there was silence he stared at the "cute guy". Walking near to him, hands grabbed his arms and twisted him down to the floor.

"What the fuck!" Kiba cursed and glanced at his attacker in the corner of his eyes. He smirked and flipped his body together with the blonde guy. They lost each other's grip and moved away in a little distance.

Kiba sighed…

"You know I don't want to hurt you, I'm just here to change your clothes so be----_He appeared in front of Naruto, only centimeters away_---obedient." His smirk got wider as the blonde guy slowly fell on his shoulder.

"That was close…" Kiba whispered and took off the pin with (I don't know what people call that but it is used to calm people I think…powerful than a sedative but the effect will not make the person sleep.) which he injected in his stomach. He carried the lean figure and gently laid it on the bed.

"Just leave the clothes…." The weak voice of the victim said, forcing to reach the linen. Kiba sat on the side of the bed and smiled.

"It would be hard for you." He said and pulled out a Swiss knife.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked softly. (And he's kinda worried)

Kiba crawled on top of him and smiled. He flipped the object he was holding to reveal the sharp metal and began slipping it inside Naruto's navy blue leather jacket.

"You know it's sad to destroy something which is very expensive." (He's referring to the overall attire of Naruto) After cutting the outer part, he threw it on the floor and continued with the black shirt. He leisurely cut its hem until it revealed the toned chest of the guy under him.

"Oh God….you're so beautiful." He whispered with wide eyes. He paused for awhile then proceeded in shoving down the pants. When he was going to pull off the boxers, a voice stopped him.

"No. Pls. no…." The blonde pleaded.

"Aww---but I want to see it. Pls.---just a peek." Kiba childishly said in a pouted mouth.

"Ok….." Kiba said and reached for the yukata. After dressing him up, he dragged the blonde to him and crashed him his lips. Giving the kiss some detail, he inserted his tongue to the blonde as it moaned. It longed for minutes. He broke it and said,

"Pls. don't tell Sasuke that I kissed you, ok." He smiled and helped the panting blonde in standing up. They moved out of the room and went through the dark path of the mansion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"At last, we are here." Kiba said softly. He lifted his arms and knocked the door.

"Oi Sasuke! We're here." Kiba softly cried. When he was heard, footsteps began trailing towards them and the door was opened. He glanced at the man his friend was carrying and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" He asked in a serious voice. (Glaring at Kiba)

"Hmm….you should thank me you know. I just gave him a medicine. Don't you like it? He won't be able to complain to whatever you're going to do with him." The brunette answered.

The blonde groaned. Sasuke took him, carrying in a bridal style and slammed the door onto Kiba's face.

"What the fuck is wrong with? Isn't it that having no strength is an advantage to molest the person? Tsk…bastard." Kiba cursed under his breath and left the place, chuckling as he remembered the breath-taking kiss he got from the blonde. "Next time I'm going to taste him more." He thought.

**Inside Sasuke's room…**

"I'm not wrong about you." Sasuke smirked and stared at the blonde.

"What's his name again?.../_he remembered the scream of Sakura…/_ Ahhh….Naruto."

He laid the figure on the king-sized bed and began stroking his blonde spiky hair. The "beauty" stirred and opened his eyes. He immediately moved away from the other but his two hands were caught. The raven pulled him and pinned him onto the bed.

"What are you going to do with me?" The blonde asked in panic as the medicine he got lately is still affecting his strength.

"Let's see. We're going to have a long-time pleasure to warm this chilly night."

**Then the lemon will begin on the next chapter so stay tune!...(If this will pull people, numerous lemons will occur!) **

**Ok…..again I have a lot of mistakes so if you're complaining about my grammar problems, tell me where can I get a beta and I don't know what a beta is. If you could help I'd gladly accept your offers. If you read this, you will see that I'm not good in describing actions like fight-scenes. I'm not really good at that so I hope you're just imagining it. About this fic, is it worth continuing? Or not? Do you have any suggestions or something you want to add? Will I continue this or not. This will be updated according to reviewers. If I will gain many reviewers I will update this together with my other stories as I told you earlier. My vacation is near so it will now be easier for me to think and gather ideas for all of them. Thanks for reading…if you read this…and if you have time, try to read my other stories. (I know I'm demanding but it's not bad to please right?...hehe…)**

**This is actually….and obviously a SasuNaru and a KibaNaru fic with a mix of their rivalry for Naruto of course. - smirks - **


	2. First Time

**Riku: Hi minna-san! I'm already at the place I was telling you and my finals are all finished. Hmm….since I'm on vacation I'll be updating my stories just as I promised, but will not be able to finish them at the same time. To be honest I should be resting…but a promise is a promise so I'll bear with it.**

**On the previous chapter…**

**Inside Sasuke's room…**

"I'm not wrong about you." Sasuke smirked and stared the blonde. "What's his name again?.../_he remembered the scream of Sakura…/_ Ahhh….Naruto."

He laid the figure on the king-sized bed and began stroking his blonde spiky hair. The "beauty" stirred and opened his eyes. He immediately moved away from the stranger but his two hands were caught. The raven pulled him and pinned him onto the bed.

"What are you going to do with me?" The blonde asked in panic as the medicine he got is still affecting his strength.

"Let's see. We're going to have a long-time pleasure to warm this chilly night."

**Chapter Two: First Time**

**Lemon…**

The raven leaned downward and brushed his lips to the blonde. Opening his eyes, a smirk moved across his pale face before dominating the lips of the guy beneath him. The blonde was helpless to evade the kiss so he let the other to ravish his mouth. The kiss was deep, molding both lips in a rapid motion. Breaking the heat to heave some air, Sasuke sat up.

"You said you are going to do anything…so now prepare yourself." Sasuke spoke in a soft voice. His face flushed and impatient hormones were killing him. He pulled the tie of the blonde's white yukata and roamed his gaze throughout the exposed body. He reached his hand towards the fine chest and brought it down to the boxers. The blonde closed his eyes and whimpered as he remembered Sakura's smiling face, her warm touches and hugs. Now he is with a stranger, weak and submitting his soul.

Sasuke pulled down the boxers. Naruto tightened his closed eyes. The raven lowered to face the member and breathed its musky scent. He swathed his right hand around it and licked the tip. Naruto gripped the sheets when he felt his member being swallowed by a warm mouth. After some sucking moment, Sasuke pulled away and licked his lips. He flipped the blonde, now facing the pillow, and shoved down his own boxers. He brought himself inside the other's entrance and began moving it up and down. Slow at first….speeding up….being harsh as it ripped Naruto's insides.

The blonde moaned because of the pain. Sasuke stopped for awhile…he pulled out and massaged his hands through the smooth flesh that was now reddish.

"I'll take care of your body so don't get upset." He spoke to the panting blonde. He once again turned the blonde and stared at his teary eyes. Crawling forward to see the blonde's face closer, he cupped his (Naruto's) face and rested his forehead over the other. He (Sasuke) opened his eyes and pressed his moist warm lips gently onto Naruto's cold ones. He trailed his left hand downward and reached the other's member. He stroked it up and down in a slow manner and slipped it into his entrance. Putting his index finger, he deepened the kiss as the blonde started reacting by the uneasy feeling the touch gave him. Trying to release from the deep kiss, he turned his head to the side. Sasuke moved his right hand to hold the other's face and inserted another finger into the entrance. The fingers moved from inside and explored the soft, wet, spongy texture.

Enjoying the pleasure, Sasuke didn't cease his movements. The blonde reacted more from the pain and tried harder to be released. Sasuke noticed it and pulled his lips away from the blonde's bruised ones with a string of saliva connecting their mouths, slowly sliding down their chins. He pulled out his wet fingers and licked them. He threw his yukata on the floor and reached to draw the blanket on them.

"It's enough for tonight…" He dragged the blonde and buried his face onto his chest, supporting it with his right hand at the back.

"Goodnight, Naruto." He whispered. By this Naruto opened his eyes, but then closed it as exhaustion took over his consciousness.

**Lemon ends…**

-0-0---0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0----0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0---0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0

"How was your pleasure night?" Kiba asked in excitement. "Did you make it hard for him?" He continued.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"I'm just concerned about the guy's condition. It's his first time you know." He replied. Sasuke didn't answer back instead he remembered the woman named Sakura.

"Did you already get rid off the "pink-haired" woman?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Oh…that. I'm still waiting for your order. I wasn't able to sleep yesterday because of that bitch. She always shouts the name "Naruto". That's the guy's name right?" Sasuke nodded.

"You better throw the woman near their company. It would be dangerous so be careful in your moves." Kiba lazily responded and went out of the room.

Kiba wore his black clothing and called the other servants to prepare. It was morning so doing an operation like this would really be a hard task. He went passed many doors and opened the one which is at the end of the hallway. He looked for the pink-haired woman and marched towards her. He knelt down and spoke…

"It's time for you to go back." Kiba spoke using a deep voice. He grabbed the woman's arm and carried her on his shoulders. Though the woman was giving him punches on his back, it didn't matter. He signaled the other men to go to their positions and stepped into the car that was prepared for them. He drove it to a huge garage near the Haruno's Corporation and parked it secretly followed by the others. He went out of the car and once again carried the girl. Not caring about the woman's poor condition, he left her in the covered garage and drove away with the others.

**Back to Sasuke's mansion…**

"Did you make sure that no one saw you?" Sasuke asked while reading some contract papers with his legs resting on top of his varnished wooden desk.

"Of course…" Kiba replied and decided to go back to his room. Before leaving the office, Sasuke called for him.

"I will be out for the whole day so…take care of things while I'm gone and take care of Naruto." He ordered then let Kiba move out of the place.

**After Sasuke left the mansion…**

As Kiba was walking passed through numerous doors, he directed his location to Sasuke's room where Naruto was kept. He silently opened the door and closed it after entering. He saw the blonde sitting on the bed while bangs were "half-ly" covering his pale face. (…Maybe it's because of exhaustion or shock?) Kiba walked towards him and sat on the bed. The blonde noticed him but didn't give any reaction. He then moved closer and held one of the blonde's hands.

"You look really pale…I think you should eat." Kiba spoke softly and pitied the blonde's condition. Naruto tried to move but then was stopped by the pain he from yesterday's "shock".

"First times are always painful you should know that, but once you get used to it you'll feel it in a different way. What Sasuke did to you seems…harsh." Kiba spoke and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Bring food here on Sasuke's room. Prepare hot bath and pick fine clothes." He spoke on the phone then hanged and faced the blonde that was now looking at him. He moved closer and pulled the hand he was holding to hug the blonde. Naruto eased the pain. He was still in shock…

"Uhh…Sorry." Kiba smiled and broke the hug he gave to the guy.

After a few moments, somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kiba spoke. A maid went in and laid a tray of food on a table near the bed. She glanced at the blonde guy and blushed as she saw his face.

"Ju---ju—just call me if you need anything." The maid nervously said and went out of the room. Kiba walked to the table and carried it. Before going near the blonde, he glanced at his body and swallowed the urge to blush hotly.

"You better put your yukata on." He said while facing the tray. The blonde once again eased the pain and put on the clothing. Kiba, knowing that he's already finished, marched towards the bed and laid the tray of food.

"Go on….eat." He smiled.

Then the blonde silently ate some of the food.

"Sorry about the medicine I gave you last night." Kiba suddenly spoke.

"I know that's the reason why you didn't have the energy to at least protect your virginity." He trailed… The atmosphere was in silence until Kiba spoke again.

"I'll help you in the bath. Don't worry I'm not like Sasuke who will take advantage of a person in an improper way." He grinned and helped the blonde in standing.

"I'll take care of myself…" Naruto replied weakly, ignoring the pain. Kiba put his arm around his neck and carried the blonde.

"I'll just accompany you." He said and together they went to the bathroom where he ordered a maid to prepare it for him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—00—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok I'll turn back!" Kiba shouted in annoyance. Since the two went inside the bathroom, Kiba had been arguing about helping the blonde in bathing while Naruto insisted not to. They also had a chance to talk with each other comfortably like…friends. Naruto is really a friendly type of person, while Kiba is a person whom you could talk with casually without even doubting him as a stranger.

"You know even if I see you naked that wouldn't make any differences. We're both males!" Kiba started babbling again.

"Just give me a little privacy…" Naruto tried to shout back.

After a few moments… (I skipped some scenes which aren't important...)

"I'm done." He spoke at Kiba's back. Kiba then turned to face him and was struck "again" by his beauty. He was so sexy; wearing only a bathrobe with water dripping from his wet hair and liquid sliding down his lean body.

"He—Here's your clothes." Kiba spoke in awe. Naruto reached it and began putting on the clothes. This time he didn't care whether Kiba is looking directly at him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is Sakura your girlfriend?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura? I really don't know. We just met each other the day you kidnapped us." Naruto replied.

"How can you offer yourself for a girl you just met?!" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Her father, Mr. Haruno, gave me a task to protect her with my life. If I don't, he will destroy all of my businesses. I was helpless in regretting because he has the power to do so."

"So…you're not protecting that Sakura because you love her?" Kiba was eager to know.

"How could I love someone who's threatening to destroy me?" Now Kiba was confused….

**Flashback…**

"Naruto…did you talk with my father?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…" Naruto replied softly.

"If you won't marry me, you know the consequences right?" She spoke with a smirk.

"Not only your business will be destroyed but Hinata will too." She continued. Naruto turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Sakura lifted her right hand and rested it on Naruto's cheek. She leaned forward and whispered…

"By the time that you rejected me, I felt so much pain….so now it's time for you. All I want is to be with you Naruto, that's all what I want." Before pulling away, she kissed Naruto's cheek and left.

**End of Flashback…**

"Wow…I can't believe that girl would do such thing!" Kiba spoke after hearing the story.

"By the way…why did you tell those things? I was expecting that you will keep silent but you did the opposite."

"I don't know. I just feel comfortable around you. You don't seem to be a bad guy." Naruto replied.

"But you know…your life doesn't depend on me. It depends on Sa… (He stopped) -our leader-." There was silence…

"I know. I chose this so I'll---take it." Naruto trailed off. Kiba marched near him and slowly slid his arms to wrap his body. He didn't reject it instead take it. (He's really comfortable with Kiba…I don't know why -n.n-) Kiba pulled off, but not completely, then held Naruto's chin to face him up. He gently pressed Naruto's soft lips with his own and broke it.

"That's for encouragement." Kiba whispered then he smiled at the blushing blonde….

**-This is the end for now. I know what you're all thinking about Kiba and Naruto. I know it's fast if you're going to read it BUT Kiba's confidence is just too high for Naruto to handle and as I said earlier, he's comfortable around with Kiba; too much of being kissed by him, right? Well this is supposed to be KibaNaru….or I could say I want this to be a KibaNaru rather than SasuNaru because all of my stories are already SasuNaru. So…I will make a poll regarding the pairings. With your review…tell me if you want it to be a KibaNaru or SasuNaru pairings….then the dominant response will be my perspective for this story. **

**By the way about the bet which I was asking for help…I wasn't able to ask everyone who suggested helping me. Now I will ask again for the beta "thing". If it's part of the computer, tell me what kind of device it is and tell me if I need money to have this….though I have auto-correct "thing" in my computer I think it's not enough. **

**Thanks for the coming REVIEWERS!**


End file.
